


Is everything has changed?

by YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu



Series: GinZura--Journey [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Broken Zura, Gintoki Moved On, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shinsengumi - Freeform, TakaZuraTatsuma Still incontact, Yorozuya Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu/pseuds/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu
Summary: After 10 years we meet again in different place but my feeling for you still the same...
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: GinZura--Journey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664539
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting You again

**Author's Note:**

> Im not fluent in english sorry 
> 
> Its Zura's POV this time...

**When love is real, it finds a way to meet you again. or not?**

**Its funny how seeing you makes my heart happy at the same time broken again...**

* * *

Its been 10 years I already build my army Jouishishi called Freedom Fighters and our hideout is in AkibaNeo, its a small town in EDO. I'm creating my resume and I'm researching about Shinsengumi, the bakufu's dog Shinsengumi is the new special police to capture all the Jouishishi, they will be a big enemy to us. Sakamoto called me yesterday saying that his business is not well in the past few weeks so I need to find a part time job because I cant always depend on Sakamoto, I heared he likes Mutsu his vice commander, I hope Sakamoto stop being an Idiot and confess to Mutsu before its too late. After I'm done with my resume and research I got up and go outside to breath some fresh air.

Joui1: Katsura-sama good morning do you want a tea?

no.. I'll just walk around...

Joui1: But Katsura-sama what if the bakufu's dog is on the road?

I will disguist myself into a monk.

After I change my clothes, I saw the class picture of us. I am now 27 years old, Its been 10 years and I still can't leave the memory behind. I miss you guys, sensei sorry I cant visit you to your grave.

I went outside with the thought of my old friends how are they? since the day they left I don't have a news about them. I'm glad Sakamoto find me and keep me in touch.

**_Flashback 10 years ago after Zura went to River_ **

_I went to sensei's grave near our own grave. I get sensei and burried him in our old school. Sensei love the school so he will be happy to go back here. I went to our old room. The only place burned is the place of our classroom and training room, I'm glad sensei's room and our room is not burned. I clean the rooms and change my clothes every night I cried in sensei's grave asking why this happened to us, everynight I feared to sleep because of the nightmare so I didnt sleep at night but I sleep in the morning. I didnt eat healthy food. My rotation is morning sleep then go to sensei's grave to pray and clean I also go to my parents and grandmother's grave to pray at night I'm going to eat a fruit that I get from our tree. Its been half a year thats my only rotation. One day I heared someone's laugh, I know thats laugh its from Sakamoto, maybe I'm starting to hallucinate because I didnt have enough sleep and healthy food. I get up and go to the temple's entrance I saw Sakamoto  
_

_Sakamoto: Its been awhile Zura ahahaha ahahaha... What happen to you? You look dead._

_I stared at Sakamoto I want to talk but I cant find a word to say, I just cry_

_Sakamoto: Hey Hey Zura no crying... Gintoki and Takasugi will be mad if they saw you cry._

_Sakamoto hold my hands and help me get up and go to the room._

_Sakamoto: so this is your hideout after war? Do you still eat and sleep you look so skinny and unhealthy. Glad I brought foods, water and medicine. Someone told me that you live here._

_I'm glad Sakamoto stayed with me saying that I still have reasons to live, little by little I start to talk again to Sakamoto, he became my pillar and savior._

_When its bedtime Sakamoto always hold my hand just like what Gintoki did when we are young, he will hold my hand until I fall asleep and when I wake up he's always there and smiling it really helps me._

_One night I wake up in the middle of the night Sakamoto is not there and I panic I look for him, he's in the school's entrance I heared him talk with whom? I dont know I didnt see anyone._

_Sakamoto: don't worry he's now slowly recovering, although he still need someone to hold his hand when he's going to sleep but he's now slowly talking, yesterday he smiled at my joke I think Zura will overcome this he will soon be back to his old self, how about you? how are you? are you going somewhere? Whatever your decision Zura will be happy if he see you, when will you show yourself to him? you know he's not blaiming you and he's not mad at you. He's Zura you know, Zura will never blame anyone but he's blaming himself, Zura is too good for this world._

_I slowly go to where Sakamoto is to see who is with him but when I'm near Sakamoto look at me with a shock and signal someone to go._

_Sakamoto: Yo Zura why are you awake? ahahaha You know I go out to breath some fresh air and look for the sky_

_Sakamoto whos with you? I heard you talk to someone? whos that?_

_Sakamoto: ahahahaha what are you saying Zura, come on lets go back to sleep._

_Months have been passed slowly I get back in track, after a few more months I decided that Sakamoto still wants to go to space and I'm holding him too much, So I talk to Sakamoto and said that I'm okay now he can now go and explore the space. Its been a two years since I last saw them and now its time for me to move forward. Sakamoto gave me a money, clothes and cellphone so I can still talk to him, he also said that someone will secretly look after me and report to him what will happen to me._

_I travel to some places until I got here in Edo its a big town, I first go to eat and look for a place to stay, I ran to a police saying I'm a terorist, they know my name and my nickname, they called me Runaway Kotaro, I ran as fast as I can, I don't know how did they know my name, why did they called me terorist? Who gave them information about me? I ran until some groups called me Katsura-sama saying that Takasugi ordered them to look for me and the police heared the conversation and get my photo to them._

_We are the Jouishishi, Takasugi-sama told us that he will leave us and you will be our leader Katsura-sama we look for you all this year, we are glad you are okay._

_Takasugi? I asked the jouishishi members we are now here in their headquarters._

_Yes Takasugi-sama introduce you to us, please dont leave us, we need a strong leader who also have an experience in war._

**End of flashback**

Thats the reason why I'm now a leader and terorist its because of Takasugi.

Walking in the streets of Edo with my Monk costume made by Sakamoto, I go to the Kabuki District, I pass my resume to the stalls and stores, clubs and cafe. I hope I can get a job as soon as posible. When I'm about to go home, I bump a man not much higher than my height I know him I saw his picture when I'm doing my research, his the vice captain of the Shinsengumi, I bow and ask for forgiveness hoping the man let him go and not look on his face. Sorry said the man, Its okay i said and leave the man.

When I got home I told myself that this will be an interesting year. I eat dinner and study about the reports of my people, Its about Okita Sougo the First Captain of the Shinsengumi he's also the youngest police with the high rank known for his sadistic and no mercy personality. I receive a text from an employer saying tomorrow is my interview as a mail man. I need some rest so I can think properly at the interview.

I woke up because of the nightmare, I dreamed the day Gintoki took Sensei's life in exchanged for our freedom, I saw his face cried with so much sadness but still smile, I heard the begging voice of Takasugi and saw he's angry face. Its been a while since I dream about that... maybe its a reminder that I should go and visit sensei's grave.

I get up and take a bath and drink my tea. Its 3am in the morning my interview is afternoon, If I travel to our hometown I can go back before my job interview. I'm glad train is 24 hours, I rode the train and go to our old school, this is where I burried sensei without Gintoki and Takasugi's knowing. When I get there I'm confuse why there is a Candle and Flower in sensei's grave? who visited him? Is it Takasugi or is it Gintoki? The flower is still fresh and the candle still has a smoke. I ran around to look for them, for him but I didnt see anyone of them. Maybe they dont want to see me, maybe they treat me as a ghost from their past. I bowdown to sensei's grave and gave my prayer.

**"Its been a while sensei, sorry if I just visit you now after 8 years. I'm trying to be strong, I dreamt of you sensei with gintoki and takasugi. I thank Sakamoto for saving me and Takasugi for giving me the Jouishishi, I am now a Leader of freedom fighters, we will create a world with equal rights so please don't worry about me sensei. I'm okay now, and I'm happy.**

Going back to Edo and preparing myself to interview. I was hired and the salary is not so big its only a minimum wage but still it can help, delivering a package to Amanto headquarters it said that its an important package and I need to deliver it now, driving a motor going to amanto headquarters I stop at the stop light when a big so big white dog crash me, I saw a girl with a pale skin color, a boy with a glasses and a man with silver perm hair. Wait silver permed hair? Is it Gintoki..... I looked up and saw Gintoki, he didnt change so much he still has his dead fish eye, he talks to the girl saying she should control the strength of Sadaharu, When he look at me he was shock but later help me get up. Some Shinsengumi slowly approach, I need to get out of here.

Even though I'm not ready to talk to gintoki I ask him to delivered the package to Amantos headquarters, the boy help me and said that we will go to hospital, Gintoki took the package and ask the boy named Shinpachi to take care of me.

Thats the first time I saw Gintoki after 10 years, It makes my heart jump to happiness but afraid that he will see me as his ghost in his past, thinking about that makes my heart sad.


	2. The Diffference between you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen to us? Why can't you treat me like before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to If You and Me from MYMP
> 
> Not proofread, errors is expected
> 
> not good in engllish I'm sorry...

**Here I am, Standing close to you and your still so far away...**

**So near yet so far, some relations are better left undefined.**

* * *

Gintoki never visit me to the hospital, I got discharge, I got terminated in the work, back to zero again. Gintoki is here in the Edo he's near, I want to find him, I want to see and talk to him but how? My men came and gave me my phone Sakamoto is calling.

Sakamoto: ahahahaha Zura how are you? Got discharge from the hospital?

Yes, I saw him....

Sakamoto: Oh really Zura? ahahahaha who is him?

Gintoki you idiot and I'm not Zura, I'm Katsura!!!

Sakamoto: ahahaha ahahaha did you talk to him?

No... He already has a family

Sakamoto: Is that true? I guess I should go back to Earth

By the way why did you call?

Sakamoto: Well, I'm giving you a gift I think you will like it ahahaha

You don't have to... but if you insist

Sakamoto: Okay in the evening Mutsu will go to the South east ocean in Edo wait for him he will give you my gift.

Thank you Tatsuma...

Sakamoto: hahahaha Zura, I hope you can talk to Gintoki

When I get home one of my comrade report to me that the important package is a bomb, the other terrorist try to set him up. No wonder Gintoki is mad at me, he thought that I set him up. I got ready to meet Mutsu in the evening we wait for her. She is a Yato, She is the very first Yato I met, She's here she gave me the package and a cash, I ask where is Sakamoto he said that Sakamoto is busy in the club, he never change.

When Mutsu open a package, I saw a giant white creature look like a Duck or Penguin but I think its a duck , its so cute I really like pets thats why I thank Mutsu and called Sakamoto that I receive the package and I love it, I will not alone because Elizabeth is here, I named her Elizabeth. We got home Elizabeth can communicate through signboards but she can't write Japanese so I have to teach her.

Spending days with Elizabeth I didnt think about Gintoki or the 10 years ago. She was like a medicine to me, she makes me busy so I cant wonder on my own thoughts. Elizabeth is a fast learner, I teach her basic samurai skills and how to be a true samurai. When we are walking in the streets of Kabuki because Shinsengumi is not here, my impormants said that they have a meeting in shogun's castle. We brought a Shampoo and basic needs when we saw Gintoki with his giant white dog who is starring at Elizabeth.

Gintoki: Zura what is that thing next to you its disgusting.

Its not Disgusting, Its Elizabeth and I'm not Zura, I'm Katsura

Gintoki lean his back on the wall and cross his arms, I want to see and talk to Gintoki but I have a duty to Elizabeth. When I pass to him he hold my wrist, Gintoki ... I said

Gintoki: Zura, Don't involve me in your terrosit act, Stop with what you are doing and accept the fact that the war has already ended and we are now living with the new generation ruled by Amantos.

He let go of my wrist and look at me, Gintoki I didnt want to involve you I dont really know that the package is a bomb.

Gintoki: Zura your smart, I know you knew that the package is a bomb. You are with war for 5 years you know that it was a bomb and you let me involve in your terrorist act.

Its not Zura its Katsuraaaaa, I uppercut him and leave him. Elizabeth followed me, I dont want to debate with Gintoki, why Gintoki doesnt believe in me?

When we got home, Elizabeth gave me a tea and left me to think, she's really good at reading me.Thinking about Gintoki and he's new attitude I know something changed.

Evening came and my men brought Gintoki he has several injury in his left arm and in stomach, I rush to get medicine and treated him, He's still breathing when I stripped him kimono and shirt I saw a drug that we are investigating. Gintoki involved himself into some dangerous Space Pirates called Harusame. After I treated him I got out of my room and go to Elizabeth's room to talk to him.

Elizabeth find the information about the Harusame ship that contains a lot of drug and ready my bombs and my new costume.

Elizabeth followed and I get back to Gintoki's side I look at him sleeping peacefully, I'm glad his okay now. I didnt sleep I only look at him and get lost in my thoughts, when he finally woke up.

Gintoki: Zura what are you doing here?

Its not Zura, Its Katsura, my men saw you and brought you here, I'll be the one asking you why do you have this?

Gintoki: I dont know whats that and I need to go and protect the kids, when he got up he's in pain\

Gintoki I will help you I have the information I know where are their base and the kids. I will lend you my left arm because you cant use your left arm.

Elizabeth I'll be going, take care of our men and donn't make unneccesary movement.

When we got there in the ship of harusame I say my name is Captain Katsura, Its silly I just add captain and they dont know me.

I help Gintoki and destroy all the drugs with my bombs. I said to Gintoki that I'm done with my job he just look at me without saying a word he attack the captain of harusame.

Its dawn when Gintoki rescued the kids, I realize that I dont have space for Gintoki's new life, I'm glad he already moved on and found a new family to protect. I promise to myself that what Gintoki treasures and protects I will protect it.

When its sakura festival I saw Gintoki and the kids with a girl, shes shinpachi's sister they go to the festival to have a picnic. The Shinsengumi is also there, they get along. I got jealous and plan to attack the shinsengumi while they are not prepared by gintoki stop me and protect the Shinsengumi. It was that moment when I realize that Gintoki change his attitude towards me, he choose the Vice Captain of the Shinsengumi over me. I was hurt but I smiled to Gintoki and said that so you finally move on, I'm not the only one special in your heart and there is new. I'm glad, I'm happy that you find someone else special. Congratulations Gintoki, Protect him at all cost just like how you did to me before, goodbye gintoki.

I travel to our old school and go to sensei's grave.

Sensei..... Can I stay here for tonight?

Sensei will you listen to me?

Sensei will you talk to me or make me feel that you are here?

Sensei.... I should be happy, I should smile and congratulate him, I'm the one who wish for his happiness then why tears falling to my eyes? I'm confused he made me feel so special and he made me feel like I was the only one. Sensei why do I feel so broken? did you remember sensei I told you that I like Gintoki, you said that you think Gintoki is the same he also like me and you said that wait for him to confess but its been 15 years and he did not say anything to me about his true feeling to me, he never called me by my name, he makes fun of me and called me Zura or wig.

I look at the moon and let my tears flow, **"The moon reminds me of you Gintoki, so beautiful yet so far and I can never get it, just like you."**

The night is still long.


	3. Up to this point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly I accepted that I am just a friend, an old comrade and a childhood memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of Is everything has changed....  
> Next will be Part 4 of the GinZura Journey read the Part 1 and part 2
> 
> not profread, not fluent in english

**There comes a point in your life when you realize that nothing will ever be the same, and you realize that from now on, time will be divided in two parts: before this and after this.**

* * *

Going back home in Edo and continue my goal to change the government and create a world with equality without thinking Gintoki. Everything will be alright one day everything will be back to normal, yes I should think positive. I have a new friend now and thats Elizabeth and my old friend Sakamoto and probably Mutsu, I'm also the leader of freedom fighters I have my man at my back. I am not alone anymore, stop thinking about being alone Kotarou I told my self.

half month had been passed, I didnt encounter Gintoki just the girl named Kagura I called her Leader because just like me, she's also alone before thats why I don't want her to feel the same as me, I didnt correct her when she called me Zura, she's like a mini Gintoki. I work at Saigo's Bar, he said he will give me a job as a waiter but I didnt know that I will dressed as a girl and wear a makeup. In Saigo's bar they know me as Zurako, I have a lots of costumers. I wanted to resign but I need money for my comrades and also for myself and Elizabeth, I talked to Sakamoto that I will no longer receive his money, that I will work hard for my life and he didnt have to worry about me anymore. I think I'm good now.

Today is my rest day, I disguist myself as a monk with straw hat, I go to the bridge and sit there. Elizabeth is busy being a lazy duck saying she needs a beautiful restday too just beong lazy at home. I'm thinking about the new movement of Amanto, as of now they didnt do anything wrong, thinking about my next move someone stand at my side, I didnt look up thinking its just a regular people.

Zura whats up with that monk costume? are you still the leader of your little fraction?

I didnt know what to do I know that voice its Takasugi, he's here in edo what is he doing here? slowly I look up to him, I saw him smirked.

What are you doing here Takasugi?

Takasugi: oh is that how you greet your friend Zura? where is your manner?

Its not Zura its Katsura and when did you learn what is manner Takasugi?

Takasugi: well I'm here to watch the festival, we did that when we are young.

You know the police is after your head right? you are much higher price than me you pick the wrong time to watch the festival the police will secure that place.

Takasugi: So your still concern about me? I'm glad you can now talk I heard from Sakamoto that he took care of you when we leave.

You are stil comrade to me, and how did you met Sakamoto he's in the space and didnt go back here for 9 years.

Takasugi: I travel the space looking for a new strong comrade to help me destroy the world. He's in Edo right?

Yes

Takasugi: stand up Zura, I will treat you a Soba

I stood and Takasugi hug me tight

Takasugi: I just want to confirm if you are real. Lets go

Is it okay for you to walk without disguist?

Takasugi: No one will know Zura follow me

following Takasugi I thinkI lost my mind why did I follow him? why I listen to him? is it because of the Soba? he knows my weakness, I can't say no to Soba

Eating with Takasugi is so awkward hes only looking at me while I'm eating, maybe theres a poison in my food and hes waiting for me to collapse. I wrinkled my forehead and ask takasugi why hes not eating? he just smiled and eat wait did he just smile at me? like a real smile before it happens to sensei? maybe takasugi also moved on, wow I left behind

after we ate takasugi paid for our food he also brought me take out saying I look so skinny and its not good for a samurai to look like a skeleton. I let him be because its free and its soba he brought two for me but I will give one to Elizabeth.

Takasugi: Zura don't go to Festival, theres a lot of police there and that bastard is also going there. Eat a lot Zura and be sure to be healthy when I see you again.

Thank you Takasugi be safe. I walked to my home, maybe meeting takasugi brings me peace knowing hes not doing any bad act and hes not mad at me. When I get home Elizabeth welcomed me home and said that we have a visitor his in living room and elizabeth will get him a drink. When I saw the man in the living room I was surprised Gintoki is there looking at me with a betrayal look. We didnt see each other for half a month so he going here in my home is a surprised to me.

Why are you here Gintoki?

Gintoki: So you met Bakasugi hah

how did he know? I cleared my throat and said its not of his business.

Gintoki: You know he is not the same as before, he is now an evil person and associating with him will only influence you to be bad Zura, listen to me he has another evil plan.

I only look at him not saying any word

Gintoki: So what is hes plan I bet he asked for your opinion and you teach him how to bomb innocent people, Gintoki smirked while saying those words.

So thats what he think of me huh, I smiled at him and said that Takasugi is not bad person, if you didnt get along its not my fault anymore dont drag me in your fight with him.

Gintoki stood up and before he leave he said that if anything happen it will be my fault not saying takasugi's real intention why he go to edo.

Elizabeth came back holding a strawberry milk, I ask her to put the drink to fridge. Elizabeth ask me if we can go to festival, its her first festival in Edo, so we disguist myself with a black ninja costume.

I heared that shogun will attend in festival, thats the reason why Takasugi is going to the festival and he doesnt want me to go, Damn that Takasugi I need to tell Gintoki and the warn the people.

Running to the streets of edo, looking for Gintoki or the Commander of the Shinsengumi to tell them that Takasugi is after the Shogun, I hope I find them in time.

When I go to a shooting game I saw Leader and the First Captain of Shinsengumi but they are so serious with the game. I ask Okita where's the other Shinsengumi officers because I will report to them, the first captain look at me in a serious face I said that sorry for intruding your date with Leader. What will you report? Okita I said that Takasugi and after the Shogun and maybe we need to evacuate the netizens. Okita radio the Vice captain of Shinsengumi. Hijibaka-san Hijibaka-san, a concern citizen saw Takasugi and said that takasugi is after shogun's life and you need to order other squad to evacuate the people. After that he continue his competition with Leader.

I ran again to look for Takasugi, I didnt notice that my cover to my head fall when I ran. I saw the Commander of the Shinsengumi Kondo Isao,I told him what I said to Okita, he just look at me and said that why the noble terrorist Katsura Kotarou is here without a disguist? thats when I notice that my head is not covered, I'm thankful that the vice captain is not here. I said that Takasugi is much dangerous than me and he need to take action before its too late. I left him and run again when I heared the bomb and there's a lot of Robot in the festival attacking people in the festival. I released my sword and fight the robots, I saw Takasugi in the dark street he just smirked at me I go to him and I saw a dripping blood on the knife his holding, he asked me do you know whos blood is this from? I only look at him hoping its not from Gintoki, Yes its from Gintoki, Takasugi said and left the dark street.

I ran again and look for Gintoki while fighting the robots and then I saw Gintoki at the stage I also saw that theres a lot of shinsengumi and the other police, Elizabeth hold me and said that I need to escape the no ones harm and the robot is only few the shinsengumi can handle it, and my safety is much more important than staying here. I followed Elizabeth and go to our Hideout

Within one month I already saw Gintoki and Takasugi so what else? I want to saw them but not in this kind of situation, why do they make it more complicated and where's Sakamoto when I need him, why did he not told me that Takasugi will go here in Edo that loud idiot he wants me to surprised with Takasugi. Meeting Gintoki and now Takasugi was the reason why I had another nightmare.

Days had been passed Gintoki never notice me whenever we bumped into each other, he never look or talk to me even if I try to say something or explain my self, maybe thats for the best I learned to accept the fact and never beg for his attention. If he wants to be friends with me he know where I live, he know where he can find me I will accept him even if he treated me like shit.

One day when I got home from night job at bar, I can't find Elizabeth she's missing I look around and I remember I ask Elizabeth to spy in ninja village maybe she was captured. Its my fault Elizabeth is missing the only person who doesnt leave me, I put her in danger I need to save her, while walking I bumped to Gintoki again I didnt look at him, I'm busy thinking how to save Elizabeth my only friend stay in my side. Shinpachi is asking if I'm okay and Leader ask where is Elizabeth, but I walked away within answering them. I don't want them to involve in this mess. I was so busy thinking that I didnt even notice that the Yorozuya family followed me, I ask my comrades to find Elizabeth. The yorozuya ask if they can help find Elizabeth, my comrade said yes.

Gintoki: Zura you look shit, your duck is just somewhere.

Shinpachi: Gin-san don't say that

Kagura: I asked Sadaharu to look for Eli

Thank you Shinpachi and Leader.

Shinpachi: you said you ask Elizabeth to spy from the corrupt ninja village near here right? maybe we can observe there

Gintoki: I know someone who can help us

Kagura: Is it Sachan?

Gintoki nod and oull my wrist and start walking, I tried to pull my hand but his grip is too strong, Shinpachi and Leader only followed us.

We go to the restaurant gintoki and the kids ordered a food and I did not, I don't have time to relax, Elizabeth's life is in danger. Gintoki ordered a Soba for me and said that I need to eat. I don't talk to Gintoki but I answer all the question of Leader and Shinpachi I also eat the soba because it is soba and no one can say no to soba. The beautiful girl name Sarotobi came I think she likes Gintoki based on how she act when Gintoki is talking to her. We made a plan and when we are in the ninja village we saw Elizabeth was captured by the 5 ninja's, Sarutobi knows them, we fight I'm team up with Leader and we called ourself double curry ninja. after the fight Elizabeth was successfully rescued I hug Elizabeth thightly and started to cry, I promised that Elizabeth I will always protect her and I will not gave her dangerous missions. I thank Sarutobi she just smiled and say its her pleasure to meet a childhood friend of Gintoki and ask me if I can be a Best Man in her wedding with Gintoki, Gintoki kick her and said that it will never happened, I said to Sarutobi that our friend Sakamoto is the one who can be the best man in Gintoki's wedding because Gintoki and I are just comrades. I thank and paid Yorozuya for their help, Gintoki gave back the money and said that use the money to buy a lot of soba because I look so skinny. They left and so we also head back to our house, its already 9pm and I still have a work at 12midnight so I need to rest.

I am now here in Saigo's bar I already wear a floral dress and makeup, I'm still tired and sleepy I felt like my energy is drained. Saigo said that we had a lot of costumer and some costumer is looking for me, they said that I'm the most beautiful waiter here and almost everyone is asking me to serve them, I told Saigo that he should be the one to choose where I will serve and Saigo said that in table 21, I brought their drinks and food. When I go to their table my costumers is Gintoki and the official of Shinsengumi Okita, Kondo and Hijikata. I saw how Gintoki look so surprised, I need to act normal I sit on their chair and serve them the food, Okita ask me if I was a boy and I only laugh, I also need to change my voice I know Gintoki know it was me but the Shinsengumi didnt know who I was. Kondo said that I look like an Angel but Otae is the goddess again I only laugh I need to get out of here I need to excused my self I need to get out of here, calm down kotarou, I need saigo's help. I dont talk to them I just keep on smilling until Hijikata talk and said that I look familiar, Gintoki cleared his throat and said that I doesnt look familiar to him.

I excused myself but Kondo told me that they paid for my service and I need to be with them until they leave the club, I don't have a choice but to stay. I use a sleeping pill and pour it in their drink without the knowing, soon they fell asleep except Gintoki and Hijikata, they are still debating about whos stronger Okita or Kagura I just listen to their voices I'm so tired and I want to sleep, later Gintoki gave me a sake and I accepted it and drink I forgeot that thats the sake with a sleeping pills, I become dizzy and later I slept.

I dreamed about my childhood, parents died and also grandmother they left me alone, living alone I need to be strong I'm the only one in Katsura clan, I need to survive and change this corrupted world. I woke up looking at the ceiling, this is not my room, where am I, I sat up and saw the man beside me. Gintoki what is he doing here? wait where am I? Gintoki woke up and said that its too early to wake up, this lazy perm head its already noon you idiot! I shouted oh right Elizabeth may be worried about me I need to go home, Gintoki said that Leader and Shinpachi already go to our house and to tell Elizabeth that I'm here. Still I need to go home my comrades are waiting for me and we have a meeting today. Gintoki said that even the shinsengumi have a rest day so I need to rest. Gintoki got up and said that he will cook so I should wait because its a previlege. After Gintoki cook we ate Its been so long since the last time Gintoki cook for me, It is when I had a fever when we were a child. We ate silently after we finish I cleaned the table and wash the dishes I also thank Gintoki for the food and for his hospitality, Gintoki said we can still be friends and he's sorry for all he said before Kondo also told him that I help during Takasugi's attack in festival and he said he's not mad that I didnt say anything about Takasugi's plan.

Gintoki: Zura promise me that you will not disturb the Shinsengumi specially the vice captain.

Hmm I won't they are not part of my plan for the government. I didnt argue on correcting my name because his Gintoki he always say what he wants to say and I am tired, I dont want to argue with him anymore.

Gintoki: Zura your not correcting me, are you serious this time?

Yes I am always serious Gintoki, Thank You for the food I'll take my leave now... I didnt ask what is his relationship with the vice captain I think I already know based on his words and action.

Gintoki: Goodbye Zura, thank you

* * *

**Gintoki's POV**

Looking at Zura while he's sleeping peacefully I ask Kagura and Shinpachi to leave early to tell Elizabeth that Zura is here and sleeping. I'm tired of acting like I don't care about you Zura, please don't be so hard on me after my fight with Takasugi I will comeback to you

Zura's been serious lately he never talk to me the same as before he never look at me like he wants to get my attention, Zura change and its because of me I know, he doesnt need me nor Takasugi.

Maybe I should visit sensei again, is my decision right? I know what Takasugi's bastard plan he wanted to kill me and if Zura will be on my side Zura will have no choice but to fight with Takasugi. Knowing Zura it will bring painfull for him, he's too loyal for our friendship and fighting Takasugi will be against his will.Zura treasured both me and Takasugi and also Sakamoto, Sakamoto is right Zura is too good in this world.

If you asked me is everything has changed before and after 10 years? No, I still love you Zura and I remembered my promise to you I will always be with you even if its just like living as a shadow to be by yourside to protect you I'll do it I will do everything for you, I will never leave you even if you think I left, it was always me who found you. So Zura please don't be stubborn and hate me all you want if this is the only way to protect your heart.


End file.
